Genderbend
by ehrmahgehrddahvehrgehrnt
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. Everyone is a different gender. Everyone. Even that random homeless man with no importance to the story. Rated T for Tris!
1. Chapter 1

**So I know you guys are already annoyed cuz I'm already doing two stories but I had this idea and I just **

**_ Couldn't_**

**_ Stop_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, beeyotches**

** So this is a gender-bend**

** BENJAMIN POV**

I wake up to the smell of warm oatmeal and I make my way downstairs after dressing in the drab grey clothes of the Abnegation. My father looks at me with warm eyes and takes in my appearance. Drab grey shirt tucked into drab grey slacks, like usual. My sister, Callie, takes in my bored expression and I immediately wipe it off my face after she glares at me. I, unlike my sister, do not fit in very well with the Abnegation. Abnegation is known for being the selfless people, always projecting outward. The five factions in the city all value one specific trait, and barely anyone even remembers why anymore. The Abnegation, the Amity, the Candor, the Dauntless, and the Erudite. In that order, they are the selfless, peaceful, honest, brave, and intelligent.

I do not know what faction I would fit in to, but luckily today is the day I found out. On a specific day of the year, all sixteen year olds, such as myself and Callie (Callie is older than me, but she isn't quite a year older than me) take the aptitude test. It tells you what faction you would be best in. I have no idea what to expect, no one does. There is no way to prepare, so you just do your best and hope you don't end up factionless.

The factionless are those that live apart from the factions, either choosing to leave the faction of their choice, or dropping out of initiation. My mother says that it would be better to die than to live factionless, because they do not have the one thing that is most important: a community.

"Benjamin, stop daydreaming. It's time for you to go to school," My mother scolds. My mother is a very opinionated woman, some would say too opinionated. But she has good intentions, and she's a good woman. My mother is a political leader, and as is our family friend, Marcela Eaton. Marcela is particularly influential, but my mother would never say she minded. Not in Abnegation.

"Yes, mother," I reply, and Callie and I walk to the bus stop after kissing our parents goodbye, and the bus stop is completely silent. Once on the bus, Callie immediately gets up for a Candor woman getting on the bus, wearing the trademark colors of black and white. I never would have noticed the woman, but that's my sister.

Always being selfless.

My sister was always scolding me and giving me harsh looks when I wasn't selfless enough, a look of disappointment. The first time I saw that look was when I was four and she scolded me for not giving my jump rope to a little boy on the playground who had nothing to play with. I have memorized that look. She gives it to me now, but there is something else behind her gaze. Curiosity? Pain? I can't quite place the look, but it is something I rarely see in my sister's eyes. I will be sad to leave her at the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow.

Even if I don't know where I'm going to go.

We arrive at school and I walk in, immediately shoved by a group of Dauntless. I walk to the window near the front of the school, as I do every morning, and watch the Dauntless jump off the train.

They're the only ones who use it, but it never stops, so the Dauntless jump on and off while it's moving. I've seen many injuries; each worse than the last, but that doesn't stop them.

They're supposed to be brave.

They're supposed to be Dauntless.

After they jump off, I walk to my first class. The aptitude tests take place right after lunch, but we still attend all our classes, so they are all shortened. I don't pay attention in any of my classes, simply daydreaming about what life in each of the factions would be. When lunch rolls around, I'm amazed the day has gone by so quickly, even with my worrying.

Callie and I sit down with our neighbors, Roberts and Samuel. Samuel and Callie have something going on, but they'll never admit it. We all sit in silence when lunch is over, not drawing attention to ourselves while all the other factions laugh and debate and study. I would rather be studying than be doing this.

I immediately slap myself inwardly at the thought. My mother hates the Erudite, hates all the false reports they make of the Abnegation, of the ridicule we have supposedly experienced. She means well, I suppose. Then they say it.

"Samuel Black and Benjamin Prior." The woman calls, and Samuel and I silently get up. We walk side by side and then he turns to me.

"Good luck, Benjamin," He silently says, and I nod in return. I enter the room. There is a Dauntless man in there, with black hair that has a grey streak in it. I notice he has a tattoo of a hawk. I'm about to ask what it means, but I restrain myself. The Abnegation should not be curious. _What if you were not meant for Abnegation? _I voice in my head says. I look at the dentist-chair in the center of the small room. Well, I guess we're about to find out.

"Hello, Benjamin. I'm Tony, I'll be administering your Aptitude test today." He says, and I notice he has a kind voice, like one of a nice father. His voice must sound odd in Dauntless. That is, if he usually uses this voice and he's not just doing it to be nice to the frail Abnegation boy. I look at his tattoo again.

"What does your tattoo mean?" I blurt out, and he looks at me strangely.

"I've never met a curious Abnegation before," he states, and I just stare at him. "In some ancient culture, the hawk was representative of the sun. I used to be afraid of the dark, so I got this as a reminder of the fear I overcame," He states bluntly, and I continue to stare at him.

"You're afraid of the dark?" I ask, and then curse myself. I should not be so curious.

"_Used _to be," He emphasizes, and I nod my head too many times too fast.

"All right. Here we go."

** So here's what I'm trying to accomplish. I want so sound just like Veronica Roth, just with like different thoughts, since he's a guy, and I might twist the plot a little. FEED BACK IS APPRECIATED I WANT EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO READS THIS TO REVIEW EVEN IF YOU JUST SAY POTATO I'M SERIOUSLY OKAY WITH THAT.**

** -Natacha**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right so I got a lot of positive feedback, and I'm going to be answering some of the reviews. **

** Guest: Thank you for your awesome review! I reread the first chapter and I will be editing!**

** Fanofdivergent: I will not be naming him Benji, god no. No, he's going to completely change his name to the male version of Tris, which you will find out next chapter.**

** Everyone who said potato: Thank you for reading my AN! I thought no one read them. :)**

** BENJAMIN POV**

_"All right. Here we go." _

Tony attaches a bunch of wires to my forehead, hooks them up to the machine, then attaches them to his own forehead.

"This test gives you a situation and you have to react naturally to it. By how you react, it will show what faction you are best for," Tony explains, and I nod. He gives me a vial of clear liquid.

"You have to drink that for the simulation to go into effect," He says, not looking at me. I drink it, and the world around me goes black as I shut my eyes, suddenly very tired.

I open my eyes, and only a few seconds have passed. I am not in the simulation room however, but the cafeteria. I see two baskets appear in front of me. One has a hunk of cheese, the other a knife.

"Choose." A voice says, and it sounds slightly familiar. I look in front of me. I cross my arms over my chest. "Choose," It insists.

"No." I say, and it huffs.

"Fine then." Both baskets disappear, and I hear a growl behind me. I turn to find a huge dog just a few meters away. I suck in a breath. It comes toward me, snarling. _It can smell fear, _I remind myself. I remember reading in the Erudite portion of my textbooks that humans secrete a chemical that dogs can smell. I slowly bend down, careful to look it in the eye. Looking away would be submissive. I close my eyes. I hear a whimper and a sandpaper-y tongue swipes across the back of my hand. I open my eyes to see the dog panting happily.

"Huh. I guess you're not as mean as you seem, huh?" I say, petting its head. It whines happily.

"Puppy!" A voice proclaims, and I whip my head up to see the voice belongs to a little boy across the room. He runs across the room and the dog growls. It's about to attack when I instinctively fling myself on top of the dog. However, instead of hitting the dog, both the dog and the boy are gone. I blink, and I'm back in the simulation room.

"Tony?" I call out, and no one answers. I open the door, but instead of the hallway I find myself on a bus not unlike the one I ride to school. I see a woman with a newspaper covering her face. All I can see are her hands, which are scarred and mangled. On the newspaper I can clearly see the headline.

**_"Murderer still on the loose! Yet to be apprehended!" _**

****I look at the face in the picture and chills run down my spine. I recognize that face, but I don't know from where.

"Do you know this person?" The woman behind the newspaper asks, pointing toward the picture. Now that I can see her face, I can see that it, too, is covered with horrible scars. Her voice is harsh, unforgiving. I don't know why, but I feel like it would be a mistake to say that I do know the person in the picture.

"Please! You could save me! You could _save _me!" She says, grabbing onto my hand.

"I have no idea who that is." I say firmly.

"Liar!" She snarls, and I pull my wrist out of her grip.

"I have no idea who that person is." I say again. And I turn away.

* * *

I jolt awake to see Tony looking at me weirdly.

"Well that was… interesting." He says, and walks out of the room. Interesting? What does he mean? Do I not fit into any faction? Did I fail? Then again, how can you fail a test you're not allowed to prepare for? My mind is reeling with questions, but I have no idea how to answer any of them. Five, ten, fifteen minutes pass before Tony reappears.

"You're probably wondering why I'm acting strangely. Well… here's the deal. Your tests results were… inconclusive." He says, looking away. Inconclusive? I know for certain now that I failed, and that I will become factionless as a result.

"You had an aptitude for three different factions," He continues, and I have to restrain myself from asking how on earth someone can do that.

"You could be in Abnegation, Erudite, or Dauntless. People like this are called…" he waits, and I have to stop myself from screaming.

"Divergent," he whispers. He looks around the room, as if looking for secret cameras.

"This is very dangerous. Don't tell _anyone _about your results, all right? Divergence is a very dangerous thing." He says.

"We're not allowed to talk about our test results anyway," I say, and he shakes his head.

"I don't mean don't talk about it now, I mean don't talk about it _ever. _People have ended up dead." He says.

"How can someone be… Divergent?" I ask, trying out the new word on my tongue.

"Don't say that word. _Ever._" He hisses, and sighs. "The test progresses in a linear fashion, ruling out factions as you go, isolating one faction at the end. At the beginning, had you shown an automatic distaste for the knife, Dauntless would have been ruled out. You did, but also for the cheese, which rules out Amity and Dauntless. You strategically avoided the dog, which was Erudite, and protected the little boy, which was Abnegation _and _Dauntless. I had to alter the simulation after that to put you on the bus. Don't worry though, no one tells the truth in that one except the Candor," He says, and I feel a little bit better.

"Well, I suppose that's not true," He frowns, and I crinkle my forehead in confusion. "So do the Abnegation. He said the information could save him, and yet you didn't tell him. _Not _an Abnegation thing to do." He sighs.

"You're equally apt for Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation. The choice is up to you now. I changed your results in the computer manually. You should go home now and think long and hard about your choice." He says, turning away to reset the program.

"But what about my sister?" I ask, desperate to stay.

"I'll tell her," He reassures, and I leave the school in confusion.

* * *

I decide to walk home, because if I took the bus and got home early, my mother would question it when she checked the house log at the end of the day. I pass a factionless woman on the street, wandering too close to the factionless section.

"My, you have nice hair. Nice and golden. Too bad it doesn't go well with the rest of you," She states, and I can smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Let go," I say, and am surprised at the firmness in my voice.

"Ah. How old are you?" She asks, ignoring me.

"Sixteen." I say through gritted teeth.

"Really? Well, isn't tomorrow a big day for you, then?" she asks, revealing a mostly toothless grin.

"The Choosing Ceremony," she continues, and I resist the urge to run away.

"Let go," I say again.

"Can I have some food? I am so, so hungry," she says, putting exaggerated weakness into her voice. I carefully reach into my sack with one hand, taking out a pack of dried fruit I keep exactly for these occasions.

"Thank you." She snarls. I can see myself bringing my elbow back and hitting the woman in the jaw. The pack of fruit tumbling to the ground, and my pounding footsteps echoing on the pavement.

She snatches the pack out of my hands and turns away.

"Choose wisely, little boy."

**So I hope you don't mind but I did some research and I found out that the female version of Tobias is Tovia, so can you guys like review or pm me what you think of this name? Suggestions are appreciated!  
**

** ~Natacha**


	3. Chapter 3

** So here ya go. I'm updating so much now! Whoo**

** Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother. **

** (Fine. I don't own Divergent.)**

_"Choose wisely, little boy." _

I hurry away from the factionless sector before finally slowing down to a normal pace again. I am almost home when I hear the sounds of laughter from Samuel, Roberta and Callie. At school we are quite and we don't try to draw attention to ourselves, but home is when the fun and jokes start. All of three walk up the steps. Callie and Samuel just stand there, and Roberta and I exchange glances like we often do when they flirt in the tentative way known only to the Abnegation. Roberta clears her throat, and Samuel walks down the steps after a quiet goodbye. Callie just stands there for a few seconds before snapping back to reality.

"Where were you?" She asks curiously, and I shrug, trying not to show that I'm lying.

"I think that liquid they gave us made me sick. Just don't tell Mom and Dad, okay?" I ask, and she nods. We enter the house, and I groan inwardly. My father made dinner last night, my brother cooked breakfast this morning, and my mother made lunch for us, so it is my turn to cook. I walk into the kitchen and start defrosting four pieces of chicken when Callie walks in to help me. I curse her under my breath.

_Always being so damn selfless. _

After thirty minutes dinner is ready, and my mother and father walk in to sit down at the dinner table.

"I heard from some people at the volunteer agency that there was a problem with one of the tests. Do you have any idea what that could be?" My father kindly asks, and I shake my head. I could never be Candor.

"I have no idea," my sister sweetly replies.

My sister could not be Candor either.

My father and mother quietly talk during dinner, with my sister and I only spoken when spoken to, in pure Abnegation fashion. My mother and father have their hands on the table, with my mother stroking her fingers over his knuckles. I am shocked to say the least, physical gestures in Abnegation are very rare. My mother starts talking about an Erudite report about Marcella and I raise my head.

"There have been reports about Marcella?" I ask, and immediately regret it. I should not be asking questions, because curiosity is for self-benefit. My mother says that we should listen during dinner, because after dinner our parents give us their listening ears. Then again, I probably won't be sitting at this table any longer after tomorrow.

"Yes." My mother says, putting her fork down.

"They're spreading reports about she allegedly abused her daughter, Tovia, and that's why she left for Dauntless two years ago." I remember Tovia. Everyone does. People rarely transfer out of Abnegation, and when they do, it is remembered. Tovia's father mysteriously died in a car crash trying to get to the birth of Tovia's younger sibling. The infant died minutes later.

"I just can't believe the nerve of those blasted Erudite! How dare they-" my mother starts, but my father calms her down. We finish dinner in silence with my sister sending me glares over her food. After dinner my mother and father do the dishes, saying we need to think on our choice for tomorrow. Usually we sit in the living room and talk about our day, but today is different. Callie and I walk up the stairs. Callie stops at the point that she goes to her room and I go to mine. She puts a hand on my arm and looks into my eyes.

"We must think about our parents. But. But we must also think of ourselves," My sister says mysteriously, and before I can ask her what that means, she just walks into her room. I ponder her words for a few minutes before walking into my room.

That night, I toss and turn thinking of my options. It would be selfless to choose Abnegation. It would be brave to choose Dauntless. Simply picking one over the other may prove that I belong.

* * *

The next morning, we show up at the building where the Choosing Ceremony is being taken place, and I can feel my stomach doing flip-flops. We start to walk into the elevator, but give up our space for a cluster of Amity. We march up the steps with the Abnegation that have taken example of us, our steps echoing in unison. There are times that I love it here, the safety, the uniformity of it all, but then I remember the grey clothes and plain food and restraint that I always feel. I feel bad for leaving my family, but my parents will forgive me, being Abnegation.

"See you soon," My mother says to my sister. Not even a trace of doubt. My father smiles at me and pulls me in for a rare hug.

"No matter what you choose, remember we will always love you," My father says, and when I look into his eyes I feel like he can tell that I am going to transfer.

We line up in alphabetical order and listen to the opening speech. The responsibility to host the Ceremony rotates every year, and this year is Abnegation's turn. Marcella gives the opening speech.

"After the war, things were in chaos. We formed the factions in order to keep the peace. All the virtues that are respected are what we thought would prevent more wars. Those who blamed violence formed Amity," Marcella starts, and the Amity exchange kind smiles with each other. I am not fit for Amity.

"Those who blamed dishonesty formed Candor," she continues. I cannot be Candor, I lie too easily. "Those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite," Not going to Erudite was the only part of this decision that was easy. "Those who blamed selfishness formed Abnegation," I blame selfishness, I do.

"Those who blamed cowardice formed Dauntless," She finishes, and the Dauntless deafen me with their cheers and stomps.

"Let us get on with it, shall we?" The ceremony goes in reverse alphabetical order, so Callie will choose before me. The people go by in a blur. I faintly register the first transfer, a girl who is immediately shamed by her former faction.

"Callie Prior," Marcella calls, and I tune back in. I go up to see her drag the knife against her wrist, barely registering it, and hesitating before pouring her blood into the reddish water of the Erudite.

How did I not see it? The stacks of books on her desk. I remember, a long time ago, when my mother was in the hospital, my sister saying it was only a hairline fracture and that she would be okay in a month or two. I thought she was reassuring her at the time, but now I realize that it was just something she had read in a book somewhere. The classic Erudite thirst for knowledge. I hear several gasps from the Abnegation, and see self-satisfied smirks from the Erudite. I crane my head to see my mother pursing her lips, staring straight ahead. My father nods at me and smiles, and I wince inwardly. How can I transfer now?

I faintly hear my name being called, and my feet transport me up the steps, with me wondering how my legs still work. Marcella hands me the knife, and I slowly cut into my hand, not even registering the pain. I swivel and look at all my options. The glass of Candor. The smooth grey stones of Abnegation. The used-to-be clear water of Erudite. Earth for Amity. And the lit coals for Dauntless. I position myself in front of the tables with the coals and the stones on it. I will be child that stays, I will. I thrust my hand out in between the tables, the blood dripping onto the carpet. My blood dripping onto the stones. My blood sizzling on the coals.

I swivel my feet and my blood hits the coals that represent Dauntless.

I am selfish.

I am brave.

** Whoooooooooooo**

**Drama bomb! Then again, you guys already know what happens. **

**~Natacha**


End file.
